


like stars

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, stan being in love with kyle's hands yeah, this is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stan admires kyle's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like stars

Kyle's fingers are littered with tiny scars and freckles, light even against his pale skin, like stars against the night sky. His hands are ice cold, fingernails bitten down but clean underneath. (Stan has always known that Kyle can't deal with uncleanliness, having watched him panic over the state of his desk many times; papers strewn across the surface and books stacked unevenly on the edge.) His index finger has a fresh wound from flicking through the pages of his textbooks. His fingers are soft on Stan's rough skin, running gracefully down his arms, torso, face; anywhere, everywhere. His hand fits perfectly against Stan's, interlocking; fitting together like they were made with each other in mind. 

Stan kisses the back of Kyle's hand, keeping his lips pressed flush to Kyle's skin. 

Kyle smiles. "Weirdo."


End file.
